


Finding a Home

by Kristali



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Child!Tenth Gen, Parental!First Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristali/pseuds/Kristali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna and the rest of the 10th gen are test subjects for the Estraneo Famiglia. What happens when the 1st gen finds them when they attack the laboratory? The 1st gen take them in as their own of course! Rated T became I'm paranoid and who knows where this is going? Please go easy on me 'kay? Cover pic isn't mine. Rights go to whoever they go to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Attack on Estraneo

Number 27 was a five year old boy who lived in the Estraneo underground laboratory. He was used as a test subject and was being tested on to create weapons to take down another mafia famiglia named Vongola. Everyday 27 suffered through various life threatening tests and experiments. He wondered why he survived though as when the pain became too much his mind would suddenly go blank and he’d hear a voice. A voice that sounded like his but different. More confident. 

The voice told 27 what to do and how to survive. 27 asked who or what the voice was but the voice merely told him he was another version of himself. The scientists had taken to calling him 72 since he was the exact opposite of 27. Sometimes when 27 couldn’t handle things 72 would push him into a deep sleep and when he woke up he’d be back in his cell covered in new wounds he didn’t remember receiving. 

By listening to the scientists and what 72 told him 27’s body was actually being taken over by his alternate version. At first the thought of another controlling his body without his consent scared 27 (and still did a little) but after a while he realized that 72 was doing that so 27 didn’t have to suffer through the traumatic situations.

72 gave off a cold attitude but no matter what he only ever forced 27 into the sleep-like state when the experiments got life threatening. And 72 had yet to give 27 any reason to distrust him. In fact to 27 it seemed like the other was protecting him.

Being locked up in a dark, cold room all alone his entire life 27 began to cherish the other version of himself. 72 had become his first and only friend. 27 cherished him and did all he could to help his other half. It wasn’t much since 27 was very clumsy and not very athletic but he did his best and 72 always seemed to thank him for that.

It was the times when his other half thanked him that gave 27 his resolve to live. He wanted to get above ground one day and be free from the Estraneo. He wanted to explore the world with 72. 27 knew it was a childish thing to dream of but he had a feeling his hopes and wishes wouldn’t be wasted. Something inside him told him to keep pushing forward. To keep living. 

27 was proven right when he was in the middle one of the many tests run by the scientists. 27 had been thrown into an observation room with another child. The other was a boy with silver hair and green eyes. They were told to fight and the boy came at 27 with all he had. Luckily 72 was able to help him and 27 evaded attacks that might have fatally injured him.

The fight had been interrupted though when the ground began to shake violently. The young boys were thrown off balance and a huge explosion could be heard. The ceiling above them shook and 27 looked up just in time to see a huge piece of the concrete ceiling falling and heading right for him. Without his consent though his body shot into action and 27 knew this time 72 had saved him. In times like these when 72 was tired he could move 27’s body without forcing him to sleep. 

The young brunette lunged forward and the ceiling landed on the ground just inches from where 27 had been standing not seconds ago. Sighing in relief 27 relaxed and stood up. Looking around 27 saw that the glass separating him from the scientists had cracked a little and said Estraneo were gone. 

‘Get a rock and try to break the glass 27! We might be able to escape!’ 72 shouts in 27’s head. The brunette nodded and his brows knitted in determination. His dream was being given a chance and he wouldn’t let it slip away.

Finding the biggest rock that he could carry 27 picked it up and ran to the glass. Climbing on a huge piece of concrete he was brought to the glass’ height. He began smashing the rock at the glass with all his might which due to some experiments was much stronger than a normal five year old should be.

The glass finally gave and 27 beamed knowing with one more strike he’d be able to get out. He held his hand back to hit the glass with all he had but was thrown off the boulder he stood on when another explosion sounded and the room shook once more. The brown eyed boy landed on the ground roughly and groaned.

“A-AH!” A voice screams and 27 opened his eyes when the shaking stopped to see that the silver haired kid who he had been running from just minutes ago was trapped under a piece of the ceiling. From his waist down the kid was covered and 27 knew his legs were probably ruined for life. 

’27! Get back to the glass! The ceiling could collapse at any moment! We need to get out of here!’ 72 orders but this time the brunette felt as if he couldn’t follow his friend’s words. Leave another human being for dead? That’d be like doing the same thing that that scientists did to him! Having the opportunity to help another but leaving them to suffer! ‘The boy doesn’t matter 27! Run!’ 

“N-no…” 27 whispers as he climbed back on his wobbly knees and crawled over to the young boy who was screaming in agony. “I-I can’t do that 72! He’s like me!”

‘Yeah and he seemed to have no qualms with killing you before!’ 72 shouts at him but the other kept crawling to the silverette/

“He must have been s-scared like me! We had no choice but to f-f-fight! The s-scientists wo-would have done worser to us if we didn’t!” 27 exclaims as he reaches the silverette. The green eyes were flowing with tears but 27 could see the obvious shock in them.

“W-what are you d-doing!?” The boy shouts as another explosion came and shook the ground. Luckily none of the ceiling fell near them.

“I-I’m h-helping you!” 27 says as he used the boulder on the silverette to stand. 

“But I tried to kill you…” 27 looked down at the boy and gave his best smile though he was scared himself. He had to be strong to survive a situation like this.

“We’re the same. We didn’t choose to fight each other.” 27 says as he began to push the boulder with all his might. He managed to budge it with his unnatural strength but it wasn’t enough to free the other boy. 

‘Leave him 27. There is nothing we can do for him.’ 72 says in a cold tone of voice. He’d never spoken to 27 like that before so the boy stopped his efforts in shock. Usually the boy was gentle with him but 72 seemed to be mad. Very mad at him. 

“No.” 27 grunts as he focused on his task once more. “I have… to help… him!” 27’s eyes flashed orange and in a moment of what he guessed was adrenaline he pushed the boulder off the boy. Looking down his legs were obviously broken but the silverette looked up at the other with awe in his eyes. Smiling once more 27 bent down and put the boy’s arm over his shoulder before lifting him and the boy up.

“W-why would you help me?” The boy asks and Tsuna smiled as he slowly made his way back to the glass. “Y-you should just leave me! I’m not going to make it out! Just leave me you bastard!” He screams and 27 only tightened his hold on the boy.

“I refuse. I… I have the power to help so… so I’ll use it!” He exclaims and looked at the other. “I’m going to try and get you up on the boulder. Please help if you can!” 

27 then wrapped both arms around the boy’s middle before pushing him upwards as best he could. The green eyed boy grabbed at the rock to try and get leverage and help the other. After a few moments of trying he was finally up and 27 followed him quickly as he picked up another rock and aimed to break the glass. He hit it and it shattered into a million pieces. Throwing the rock away 27 supported his companion once more and climbed through the window.

Looking around 27 saw that papers and remains of the ceiling had scattered around the small observation room and the door to the left was closed. The scientists must have run to escape at the first explosion. Hopefully they’d left the door unlocked. Getting down on the ground and doing his best to avoid the glass 27 all but dragged his new friend to the door. 

Grabbing and twisting the door knob 27 pulled at the door but it didn’t budge. Locked. Putting his companion down 27 began to hit the door with left over wreckage like he had the window. His effort had little effect on the metal door.

“Just give up. We’re not going to escape. We’re at least three levels underground and if we get spotted a scientist will either kill us or take us away to a new lab.” The unnamed boy says and 27 bit his lower lip and he stopped his attacks and looked at the other boy. Of course he’d thought of those scenarios but he’d planned to deal with that when it came. He needed to keep a positive outlook to make it out alive.

“You’re really negative.” 27 says as he looked back at the door. “72, do you know of a way we might get out?”

“72?” The green eyed boy asks and 27 smiles at him brightly.

“72 is my friend! He lives in my head and is really good at thinking of things quickly. I’m sure he’ll help us get out!” the brunette says the other rolled his emerald eyes.

“An imaginary friend isn’t going to save anyone, baka.” 

“72 isn’t imaginary! He’s real! Even the scientists said so! They named him 72 and do tests on me a lot to bring him out and study him!” 27 says with a pout before smiling once more as he knelt down so he was face to face with the other. “By the way, my number is 27. Yours?”

“Tch,” the other boy turned his head away from 27 with a scowl on his face. “59.”

“59… okay! Don’t worry 59! Me and 72 will get us outta here for sure!” 27 says as he stood and pumped his fist in determination. “72! Did you think of something yet?” 27 asks as he walked back to the door and began his assault on it once more. When no reply came 27 frowned. “Are you ignoring me because I helped 59?” … “Now isn’t the time 72! We need to get out of here!”

“He… he’s ignoring you?” 59 asks weakly and 27 nodded sulkily. “G…Gomen. It’s because you saved me.” 27’s brown eyes widened in shock as he looked over at the other who wore a blush on his cheeks and an embarrassed scowl on his lips.

“No need to apologize!” 27 says as he hugged the now tomato colored 59. “You’re my friend so I’d help you no matter what!”

“…A-Arigato…” 59 mumbles as he relaxed in the other’s arms. Not seconds later the door swung open and the two kids jumped in shock. 27 let out an ear bursting screech of ‘HHHHHIIIEEEE’ and fell on his butt shaking in fear. Looking at the door 27 and 59 were shocked to see a head poke in. It was a boy around their age with black hair and light brown eyes.


	2. Meeting The Vongola

“Ah… I thought I heard voices…” The new person says as he walked into the room fully. He looked around 27 and 59’s age and wore the same rags the scientists gave them so 27 relaxed and smiled at the boy as he stood.

“Thanks for opening the door! I’m 27 and this is 59. Who are you?” The smallest of the three boys ask and the new kid smiled back brightly.

“My number is 80.” He says and laughs as he held the door and motioned for 27 and 59 to exit. The brunette pulled up 59 and left the observation room. When they were in the hall 80 helped hold up 59 and the silver haired boy glared at him.

“After this never touch me again.” He says lowly and 80 laughed it off as they made their way through the halls. As they walked the trio were met with the bodies of dead children and scientists who had been left behind and/or killed. The halls reeked of blood and the dead. It was sickening but the test rooms and their cells did too so they were used to it. 

They tried to keep their balance as more and more explosions sounded and the sounds of battle eventually reached their ears. Obviously someone was attacking the Estraneo but the question 27 wanted to know was if they could trust the attackers.

The three all hide behind a big piece of rubble as footsteps reached their ears along with faint voices. 27, 59, and 80 all held their breath and remained as motionless as possible hoping the strangers would just pass by and not notice their presence. 

“…Estraneo.” A man’s voice says as the strangers entered the kids hearing range. The voice was deep and calm. It kind of soothed 27 with its honey like tone but the boy remained tense making sure he was silent. “I’ll check for any surviving kids. Don’t make too bit a racket or the exits might fall in.”

“Gotcha.” Another male’s voice says. This one was gruffer and deeper. Scarier. “We’ll meet up back here, right?”

The other man says nothing but since one of the two sets of footsteps began walking down the stairs leading to the lowest level 27 assumed the man had nodded or done something to show his approval. The last set of footsteps walked calmly down the halls and a light glow was emanating from the path where the stranger was coming from.

The steps stopped every once in a while and 27 guessed he was checking bodies for any signs of life. By the sound of the man’s sighs of frustration he was coming up empty handed. By now he was just in front of the rubble the kids were hiding behind and the light had come closer. A shadow cast over the ground and the kids were able to see the man’s figure.

Despite feeling this man might not be dangerous 27 stayed motionless in his spot. He wouldn’t risk his new friend’s lives on a gut feeling. The man continued walking and stopped at a body the kids had already passed. The man wore a fancy black cloak and a stripped expensive looking suit. His hair was blonde and stuck up in every which way. What caught the kid’s attention though was the orange fire that light his forehead.

He was on fire yet he remained completely calm. It baffled the kids. Suddenly though his head turned and he looked directly at the three. Taking immediate action they shot up and continued to run down the halls as fast they could with a disabled 59 in their arms. They were caught before they even reached the stairs that the two men had come down from. 

Arms encircled them and held them in place. 27 screamed for help and 59 struggled violently. However 80 stayed silent. His body began shaking uncontrollably and this caught the others attention. 80’s eyes were overflowing with tears and his breathing was ragged. Letting 27 and 59 go the man pulled 80 closer to him and hugged him tightly.

“Shhh, calm down now, young one.” The man says softly and the other two kids could only watch as he rubbed 80’s back and whispered comforting words to him. “No need to fear me. I am here to get you and your friends to safety.”

80 was still shaking and crying but his breathing began to even out and the man let him go. He smiled at the kids and 27 noted he had sunset orange eyes. They were soft and caring. They could trust this man. Somehow 27 just knew they could.

“That’s better. Stay calm.” The man coos as he ruffled 80’s hair before looking at 27 and 59. “Do you kids know if there were any survivors back there?” 

“W-we don’t know.” 27 whispers as he sat 59 on the ground gently. “59 and I were alone in a room together when the shaking began. 80 helped us out.” 

“59? 80? What do you mean?” The blonde asks with a frown on his face. His hand remained on 80’s back.

“Those are our numbers. We don’t have names- or I don’t remember mine anyways. We call each other by our numbers.” 59 says and the man closed his eyes as if fighting an inner battle. When he opened them they were kind but 27 saw they held pity in them. 

“You’re 80,” He looks at the black haired boy who nodded and fisted his hands in the man’s suit. “59,” the orange eyes were not on the green eyed boy who also gave a slight nod before orange met chocolate brown. “What about you? What is your number?” 

“2-27.” The brunette says and the man nods before standing, taking 59 in his arms. 

“My name is Giotto and I’m the boss of the Vongola Famiglia. I’m going to get you all out of here.” He says and holds 59 so he was in one arm. The other was holding 80’s hand; the boy still shaking and sniffling lightly. “I’ll need you three to wait here while I go look for any other surviving kids on this floor.”

“T-there aren’t any.” 80 whispers and the blonde looked at him with confusion. “I was in the back cells and I checked but the others are all… dead.”

“Oh… alright then. Let’s get going up stairs.” Giotto says and begins up the stairs at a pace that 80 and 27 could keep up with.

“W-what about that other guy. You planned to meet him at the stairs.” 27 says and Giotto let 80’s hand go before holding to a Bluetooth in his ear.

“G,” He says as he turned the Bluetooth on. “I’ve found all the survivors. I’m headed upstairs.”

“Okay. I’ll be done here in a minute.” The other voice says from the other line. Giotto led the kids up the stairs where on the second level they met a man who called himself Ugetsu Asari. Seeing 80’s shaken state after the panic attack he held the boy and the ring he wore emanated a light blue flame. When the flame reached 80, 27 watched in awe as the boy slowly relaxed all his muscles before he was out like a light. That was one cool trick Ugetsu knew.

Going further up to the last underground floor they met a younger man with pale green hair and eyes with a little lightning bolt under his eye. Giotto introduced him as Lampo Bovino. Lampo seemed a bit mean at first but 27 felt he could trust him if Giotto and Ugetsu did. They seemed like nice people.

When they reached the ground floor they saw a group of men. One had dark brown hair and wore a bandage over his nose and priest clothing. Another had light blonde hair and steel eyes. He was scary and wore a trench coat. The last was a man with light blue hair that looked like a melon. He had a creepy smile on his face and a scythe in his hands.

“Nufufufu, I see this trip wasn’t a waste after all.” Melon head says and Giotto smiled at him as he set 59 on the ground before the priest man who kneeled.

“Knuckle, this one’s legs are severely injured. Do what you can for him.” The priest now named Knuckle nodded and did as the blonde had ordered. His ring (they all seemed to wear matching rings aside from Giotto who had a fancier ring) light up in bright yellow flames and as he held them to 59’s legs the small scrapes and wounds began to slowly heal.

“Daemon, Alaude; what about the upper levels?” Giotto says as he stood and looked at the other two unnamed men.

“Just Estraneo scum. We managed to get a captive to investigate.” The scary one says and jerks his thumb over his shoulder. Looking behind him 27 saw an unconscious scientist bound with a bunch of… hand cuffs. Where did one get so many hand cuffs?

“The others fought and insisted on death, Nufufu.” Melon head says and 27 looked around the remains of the building. Dead bodies of scientists were littered everywhere yet the men before him looked unfazed. Not one of them had a scratch on them. It was intimidating to see the people who had kept them captive for years being beaten by men who looked as if they’d been warming up.

“Alright, when G-“

“Already here.” A voice says and a man with red hair and eyes walks in. He had a red flame tattoo on the right side of his face and he carried a bow with arrows along with a bundle in his arms. “I found someone.”

“You mean…?” Ugetsu asks as he motioned to the bundle in the other man’s arms. G nodded with a grim look on his face and approached the group. “How is the child?”

“He’s not in critical condition and he’s unconscious.” G says and Knuckle took the child in his arms to look over him. “I found him strapped onto some machine that was shooting electrical currents directly into his body.”

“A child this young? He can’t be older than one or two years old!” Knuckle says examining the child. 

“I was going to bring back the scientists down there but as soon as they saw me they took some pill and died within seconds.” G says and looks over the group of children. “We didn’t get too many survivors.”

“Better than the last few bases we attacked.” Lampo whispers picking at the rim of his shield. Seeing all the kids like this had him feeling very uncomfortable.

“Okay, let’s get out of here.” Giotto says and once more picks up 59. He exited the building with his Guardians behind him and as soon as they were in the open Alaude left on his own. The Vongola made their way to the car that should be waiting for them in silence. 27 looked over the group silently. The baby in Knuckles arms had skin that was burned badly. Even with the special yellow stuff the priest used his burns didn’t look like they were getting much better.

 

59’s legs looked better now and he seemed more relaxed as well. 80 was sleeping silently in Ugetsu’s arms and he looked less pale. They all had scratches and scars with dirt and dried blood all over them but 27 was happy to see there was nothing really bad. The adults were quiet though. Looking at them 27 could easily tell they were tense. Even Giotto who’d always looked so kind had a small frown on his face. To 27 it didn’t really fit the man.

They climbed into the limo that held them all spaciously. 59 and 27 explored their new surroundings with their eyes and they were stunned. Never had they seen such… luxurious things. The seats were of leather and were really comfy. The entire limo was spotless (aside from what they’d just smeared onto the limo) and shiny. Heck, there was a mini fridge next to the seat that Melon Head sat at.

The brunette’s exploration was cut short as finally 72 decided to stop ignoring him. ‘Ask the Giotto man where we’re going.’ Deciding that he’d upset his other half enough already the brunette turned to the blonde beside him.

“Where are we going?” He asks breaking the silence. 

“To our base. We’ll need to track down your families before you can go home-“

“We don’t even know our names. How do you plan to find our families?” 59 grumbles. “And it’s not like I’d wanna go home to whoever decided to give me to those bastards.”

“Then what do you suppose we’ll do with you?” G asks. 59 was silent before 80 (who no one knew was awake) butt in.

“Can we stay with you?” He asks with wide eyes. “You’re all nice and like 59-chan says we don’t have anywhere to go!”

“Chan? DON’T CALL ME THAT!” the silver haired boy screams and if Ugetsu and 80 hadn’t been a few spaces away from him the boy might have attacked the other.

“Oh, 59-chan has lotsa energy~” 

“YOU IDIOT! I SAID TO STOP CALLING ME WITH THAT DAMN HONORIFIC!”

“A-ah, 59 please don’t scream…” 27 mumbles and the boy looked at him with hard eyes that made the brunette tense in fear before the silver haired boy crossed his arms and sent a particularly meaningful glare at 80.

“Only because 27-sama told me too.” He grumbles and 27 sweat-dropped. Sama? Where had that come from?

‘You did save his life. It’s not unusual for him to be grateful.’ 72 says and 27 blushed slightly. ‘Don’t be so shy. If you randomly start blushing the adults might find out about me.’

“But-“

‘Don’t talk out loud!’ 27 looked around at his companions and saw they all looked at him with confusion. 

“Did you want to say something?” Giotto asks placing a gentle hand on 27’s back. The brown eyes boy laughed nervously as he blushed and shook his head.

‘So… can you hear me…?’ 27 whispered mentally. He had a feeling that if 72 had a physical form he might have rolled his eyes. 

‘Of course I can here you. I’m literally in your head.’

‘Ah…’ 27 murmurs as he tried to keep a straight face as he conversed with his other half. ‘So why can’t Giotto-san and his friends know about you?’

‘In case you weren’t listening he said he was mafia. The Estraneo are mafia. Who’s to say they’re any different from those bastards?’

‘They did save us and Knuckle-san is even healing the little kid and helped 59’s legs heal.’

‘And how many people have you seen that can just heal others with yellow glowy lights that came from nowhere? And that Asari guy put 80 to sleep in seconds with his blue glowy stuff! We don’t know if we can trust them yet. Be careful of what you say to them.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヾ(*´∀｀*）ノ  
> A/N: ‘Kay so I finished the second chapter and it’s a little rushed but please be nice. The kids still don’t have their names yet! Boo…
> 
> The little baby G found was Lambo in case you didn’t assume so… that’s all I have to say…
> 
> Review and I’ll give you a cookie~ ♨(⋆‿⋆)♨

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: So I suddenly got hit by this idea for a story and felt I needed to get it out before I forgot it. I do plan on redoing my other story ‘The Truth of the Vongola’ so please do look out for that as well. Also I used the shorthands in the KHR fandom for their lab number things… for those who might not know:  
>  27=Tsuna  
>  59=Hayato  
>  72= In this story Tsuna’s HDWM takes up a personality so this is him. 
> 
> They will get their names later on so don’t worry. This isn’t for the entire fic. Trust me. I wouldn’t do that to myself. (I’m dyslexic and while writing this I had to go over it like ten times going ‘did I just call Tsuna by Tsuna’ and ‘I didn’t put 27 in place of 72 did I.’ Too much brain capacity needed to keep this up for long.)
> 
> I do plan to involve Bianchi and Kyoko in the story too since they are Hayato and Ryohei’s sisters. I always did love the KHR girls. Though the fighting usually came down to the boys I felt they did play a big part in support. They were strong on their own way and I really respected them for that. There will be no KHR girl bashing here (unless I somehow involves at freakin’ butt-face M.M.). No bashing of any characters really… I love almost all the characters in KHR. Even Lambo when he gets annoying. 
> 
> Anyways please review and tell me how you feel about this story and if it’s worth continuing. I’d also like it if you helped me out on ideas for it as well. Ideas for anything really. I’d even like to get some help on adding quirky traits to all the characters~
> 
> This is a 1st Gen!Parent and 10th Gen!Kid fic so Giotto and the rest will be included too. I’m too obsessed with freakin’ Giotto and the first gen. they’re so awesome! Even Daemon! I don’t know… I always liked him a little but after the Arcobaleno Arc and his story with Elena… I just love the guy so much! 
> 
> Please enjoy ᵔᴥᵔ


End file.
